Missed You
by Writer'sInsanity
Summary: Dick and Damian finally realize how important they were to each other. Post-reboot.


_**I don't own anything, thank you very much.**_

Damian couldn't help but watch Grayson walk away and tried to hold back tears. _'No! I am an Al Ghul, I do not cry!' _

Dick walked away as fast as he could, fighting the urge to look back. _'Damian needs to work with Bruce, his real father.'_

_I wanna start letting you know this_  
_Because of you my life has a purpose_  
_You helped me be who I am today_  
_I see myself in every word you say_

Drake and Todd- both imbeciles. Fatgirl didn't even know what she was doing. But as much as he denied it, he didn't despise Grayson as much as he did when he first met him. He had no reason to stay, to grit his teeth and bear it, to not just jump off of a cliff and die, did he? Grayson was the only one that looked past his tough exterior and saw him as a ten-year-old with his childhood stripped away from him. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to see the older as more than a mere human being not worthy of his acknowledgement, but as a... a brother, could almost go as far to another father. He certainly was there more than his biological father was, and there was some foreign feeling invading, almost as if he _missed _Grayson. Speaking of his father... "Hello, Father." and then after a short pause, Damian reluctantly wrapped his arms around his father, like Grayson had encouraged him to. "It's good to have you back," he whispered, almost inaudible.

_Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me_  
_Trapped in a world where everyone hates me_  
_There's so much that I'm going through_  
_I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you_

Damian was more than an Al Ghul, more than one of those stuck-up bastards that ran around with their noses stuck up in the air thinking they ruled the world, even if he did act like it at first. Jason was running around killing people because he couldn't get any affection from Bruce, Time was being his angsty self, it was a miracle that he could just smile and pretend like everything was all right. _'Home sweet home,' _ thought Dick as he stepped into his still messy apartment, which was no more organized than it was the last time he left it. There was nothing different, but he felt awkward standing in the doorway, just staring at the room as if it would cure the lonely feeling. Damian hadn't been really good company when he just came, but eventually started to loosen up and even showed affection in one of those rare moments. He could let Dick forget about everyone's death (Jason Steph his parents Bruce it's a bit too much for me to handle) and the huge burden on his back (do you know how hard it is to live up to everyone's standards, to replace Bruce). There was a banging on the door and an irritated voice slipped in from behind the locked entrance. "Grayson, open up!" Yep, nothing had changed at all.

_I was broken_  
_I was choking_  
_I was lost_  
_This song saved my life_

"Shut up, Drake."_  
_

"Hey Tim, demon spawn is trying to kill you again! How _pathetic_." Damian tried to strangle Todd as well, but his position and broken leg prevented him from achieving it. With a sigh, Damian fell back into the soft pillows, ignoring the jests from Todd and Drake. Grayson never put him down, made him feel so small and insignificant and _weak _and _completely useless _ like those two often enjoyed doing. That was just it, he was too careless, and that was what got him into this mess in the first place. Once the two left, he snatched a knife from the nightstand and managed to bring it a centimeter above his wrist. However, it hovered there for a few seconds before he flung it at the wall in frustration. He was even too cowardly to make the smallest cut (or Grayson just wouldn't want it).

_I was bleeding_  
_Stopped believing_  
_Could have died_  
_This song saved my life_

Nightwing struggled with the needle as he attempted to stitch up the wound on his side. He was hiding in the shadows; he had just finished rounding up the gang members and left them for the cops to handle. Hopefully they wouldn't be the corrupt idiots he had to deal with for the past few days, he didn't want to chase down those guys again. Being a lone wolf was better than being pushed around by Bruce, but it would be nice if he could have someone else patch him up, to care about him and actually mind if he died (but isn't that what Damian was like before you left him).

_I was down_  
_I was drowning_  
_But it came on just in time_  
_This song saved my life_

_'Dear Grayson, please come back Drake and Todd are being-' _Damian, unsatisfied with what he wrote, tossed yet another crumpled paper ball in the trash can. He was the son of Bruce Wayne, the Batman, for god's sake, why couldn't he write a simple letter (probably because he was terrible at dealing with feelings or it's because he wasn't good at everything)?

"Hey Damian, sorry for leaving, I hope you didn't-" Dick sighed, leaning against the wall. "Ugh, no that's not it. Come on Grayson, you've done this before with Babs, why can't you do this with Damian?" The kid was just really hard to talk to. Or he was possibly just really stubborn and kill him on the spot for not getting directly to the point (or he can't bring himself to forgive you, which is likely).

_Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever_  
_You always know how to make me feel better_  
_Because of you my dad and me are so much closer_  
_Than we used to be_

He had only known Grayson for a year, if not less than that, which did nothing to explain why he had felt so close to him, if anything, it was even more complicated. The idiot had the nerve to drop by the manor once in a while, talking to his father and completely ignoring Damian like Damian was (kind of sort of) shunning him. After a few visits, however, his father began to change, with lack of a better word. Warm up to him, like Grayson had done, kept him close. Damian found himself being praised after a good patrol, scolded after one screwed up. In the manor and nowhere outside it, his father would be there for Damian, and Damian found himself opening up a bit farther.

_You're my escape when I'm stuck_  
_In this small town_  
_I turn you up_  
_Whenever I feel down_  
_You let me know like no one else_  
_That it's ok be myself_

Bludhaven was home to Nightwing and all, but sometimes, he was just sick and tired of it. Why wouldn't those stupid criminals learn- not many did get away with it, and even if they did, it was just luck (or a small chance that they were just that good). When he just wanted to beat the life out of some random person who was looking at him weird, he would think of Damian, which was strange because Damian would probably beat them up too. It sounded cheesy but... it was true all the same. Jason, Tim, and Bruce, never did they welcome nor give any affection from or to him. The ten-year-old, _his Robin_, was the only one he could act naturally around.

_I was broken_  
_I was choking_  
_I was lost_  
_This song saved my life_

Affection wasn't that bad was it? He was taught that any affection at all could lead to death, causing Damian to avoid it at all costs. But with Dick... it was all different somehow, it was all the opposite, as if affection was the reason for life itself. And after being so used to it, Damian considered it a possibility.

_I was bleeding_  
_Stopped believing_  
_Could have died_  
_This song saved my life_

He knew he was just keeping the cowl warm, just filling in the costume, just being a replacement, until Bruce came back. If Damian understood that, it would make everything a whole lot easier. Only Damian didn't understand that and thus the behavior and front he put up whenever Dick was around. Bruce was his true father, and he was merely a replacement...

_I was down_  
_I was drowning_  
_But it came on just in time_  
_This song saved my life_

"Hey Damian." Damian simply huffed. Dick ran his fingers through his hair, biting his lip. This was going to be harder than he thought, wasn't it? As he thought this, two small arms snaked their way around his waist and a face buried itself in his chest. It would almost seem as if the kid was... crying? Was it possible?

"Damian-"

"Shut up, Gray- Richard. Just shut up." It was something at least. Damian peered up at Dick, for once looking like an innocent child. "Thank you, I... missed you."

"I've missed you too, little D."

_You'll never know _  
_What it means to me _  
_That I'm not alone_  
_That I'll never have to be_


End file.
